No me olvides II
by BlackAppleSLy
Summary: Jane vuelve a Hogwarts después de dos meses y medio, tal vez después de perder los dones que tenia se siente mas segura , pero corre aun mas peligros que antes no hay nada mas peligroso que un mortifago celoso, un antiguo amor que se convierte en hombre lobo y un par de personas que se apunta a una larga lista que quiere asesinarla ¿podrá sobrevivir ?.
1. Chapter 1

**Clasificación: M /T**

**Géneros: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

**Notas:**

**¿Me extrañaron? Mínimo un poquito ¿no? **

**¿Cómo sigue esta historia?...les interesaría saber cómo Severus podría re conquistar a Jane…. Se aproxima una guerra de titanes…habrá sangre , lagrimas, la verdad es que esta historia no es apta para personas sensibles incluso habrá muertos… ok no…Muchas gracias para los que tienen fe en esta historia…;D.**

**El inicio es algo raro, una noche alcohol y recuerdos pueden llevar a cometer muchas estupideces.**

**Es un fic con lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual explicito por lo que hago la aclaración, para público sensible.**

**Los dejo con este el primer capítulo esperando sea de su agrado, como siempre agradeceré sus reviews, disfruten su lectura.**

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes**

**No Me olvides II**

**Un terrible error.**

Aquel olor a pasto mojado después de una lluvia de verano soleado , aun dormitaba un poco disfrutando de la tranquilidad del campo cuando el sonido de alguien llamando la puerta la despertó, Jane se estiro en su cama y dio un bostezo, dio un vistazo a su derecha, la cama lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas, la hacían ver aun más pequeña de lo que era, los rayos del sol traspasaban la cortina dejando ver que había dormido hasta tarde, la noche anterior había sido la fiesta de vuelta de la luna de miel su hermano y por mucho se la había pasado en vela toda la noche, atendiendo invitados, bailando piezas con desconocidos , soportando a su familia y checando la seguridad.

Y es que la idea que un asesino estaba suelto y había escapado de la prisión mas importante y mas resguardada que existía ,había generado una clase de paranoia entre todos ,excepto para ella , y es que a pesar de que sabía que había sido ella misma junto con Remus Lupin quienes lo habían enviado a una celda de Azcaban y que poco antes de que lo encerrara fue a quienes había amenazado con acabar, poniéndola por lógica en uno de los primeros lugares en la fila de pendientes de visita y homicidio en la lista de Black ella no tenía miedo, para Jane él no era más que un malnacido al que había considerado en algún tiempo uno de sus mejores amigos que la había traicionado al igual que Lily y james y que por mas no merecía ninguna clemencia de su parte, y que de topárselo ,el seria el que debería tener cuidado , porque ella no le tendría ninguna misericordia.

-Ahora voy Mica- grito mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía una bata, al abrir la puerta se topo con el perfil recién rasurado de su hermano.

-quien diría que te has vuelto una floja hermanita-dio un pequeña risa complaciente mientras Jane soltaba un bufido.

–me has despertado solo por eso… -exclamo con la intención de cerrar la puerta.

- Jane te tengo una increíble sorpresa-dijo el hombre que aun tenía un poco de crema para afeitar en el rostro.

-¿así? ¿Cuál? Me llevaras a ver los dragones que tanto te he suplicado que me enseñes aun incluso antes que te fueras de luna de miel-dijo con sorna.

-no , no es para tanto…-dijo mirando el techo como si estuviera en busca de iluminación divina-desde que volviste de Hogwarts te has vuelto aun mas sarcástica pequeña Jane- dijo frotando la cabeza

-no me trates como a una niña-dijo librándose de su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-bueno…date prisa…seguramente te agradara…no tanto como los dragones estoy considerando , solo considerando-aclaro –enseñarte -dijo poco antes de girarse y que Jane cerrara la puerta

En el interior de la habitación con tapizado azul había una cama enorme y algo dura a decir verdad, un pequeño buro con libros donde aun estaba un seco ramo de flores de una boda que por desgracia al poner en una fila a las mujeres solteras mas desesperadas de todo Londres era ella quien por desgracia le había caído el ramo de la novia ¿cuán patético resultaba eso?, todo lo demás era comun un closet y un tocador con un enorme espejo, lo que más destacaba en la sobria decoración era su maleta roja y algo gastada que se encontraba un extremo del closet anexo de su habitación tenía un cuarto de baño solo para ella lo que agradecía totalmente ,hacía dos meses y medio que habitaba aquella habitación y aunque en un principio no había sido mucho lo que había llevado dentro de esa valija ahora parecía que cuando se fuera no le cabria todo, entre el montón de libros y especias que había adquirido en ese viejo mundo europeo.

Jane se hecho un vistazo poco antes de entrar a la regadera, de inmediato la sonrisa de complacencia que tenía al pensar cuál sería la sorpresa que le preparaba Mica desapareció, si bien apenas quedaban las marcas de las cicatrices pero aun su enajenamiento con lo que había pasado el ciclo pasado en Hogwarts la descontrolaban.

Y todo siempre recurría a la misma y ya patética, pregunta ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en el mundo había escogido a Severus Snape? incluso Lockhart hubiera sido menos cruel ,ya tenía dos mese sin verle o hablarle , lo que ya era mucho , durante un mes se había empeñado en creer que él no era el hombre de aquellos recuerdos…era tan complicado aceptar que la realidad era otra , que le dolía la cabeza, el tratar de erradicar aquellos falsos recuerdos, solo le hacían volver mas recurrentes aquellas imágenes y eso no le ayudaba , así que termino por dejarlo todo de una vez, si había o no pasado ya no le importaba de ahora en adelante lo único que le importaba era el futuro.

Sin mas Jane dio un suspiro y se metió dentro de la regadera, apenas sintió aquella agua helada sobre su cuerpo, sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se despertaba aun parecía extraña aquella peculiar fascinación por el agua helada, era como si aquellas gotas sobre su cuerpo le hicieran sentirse cálida, era extraño pero era una de sus tantas manías adquiridas como su gusto por el te obscuro, el whiskey de fuego en días lluviosos, el olor a especias así como el acariciar a un pastor alemán de nombre Blodie que era de un vecino.

Mientras ella cantaba a todo pulmón, escucho como Leverfray , abrió con su pico la ventana, dejando como cada mañana el correo.

Jane salió de la ducha y se envolvió en su toalla, dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro de agua, al estar en su habitación acaricio a su ave, notando las cartas que había dejado encima de su cama.

Jane se puso la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a ver las cartas.

-Ministerio, ministerio, ministerio, bla, bla, mi madre, bla,bla-Hasta que se detuvo en una, el sobre amarillento, después de leer la carta, se quedo sin hablar-dos semanas…en tan solo una semana volveré a Hogwarts…- se dijo para si misma , sentándose en el borde de su cama, aquellos dos meses se le habían pasado volando, pero la carta que seguía a continuación descontrolaría todo ese día, al leer el nombre de compacto y tinta negra la tiro por inercia.

_Obviamente habrá sido notificada ya por el director acerca de su vuelta al castillo, y sus inquietudes por las recientes noticias, de manera que el actual paradero de Sirius Black es desconocido y que parece ser usted uno de sus objetivos , me han conferido la misión de escoltarla desde Rumania a Londres donde tomara usted el expreso que le llevara a el castillo, le suplico sea puntual , la veré preparada en el pasaje mágico de Rumania en punto de la 1 exactamente al acabar la semana . Severus Snape._

Jane miro de nuevo la carta _una semana_,se dijo .

* * *

Severus Snape no era de los que acostumbraba a levantarse hasta tarde, pero tomando en cuenta que los últimos meses, se había pasado buscando en todas las malditas piedras de Londres hasta el último pedazo de tierra a Sirius Black su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto, se levanto con pesadez, aquella dura cama, de esa vieja casa al final de la calle de Hiladera le estaba causando estragos.

Se movió con pesadez de su cama miro a su lado vacio, no era como si de la noche a la mañana aquellos recuerdos donde despertaba junto a Jane se fueran a volver reales, tenía que hallar a ese bastardo antes que encontrara Jane, esos últimos dos meses habían sido agotadores, entre buscar a Black y cuidar de Jane cada que podía verla a lo lejos en aquella casucha de campo, se veía tan feliz, tan inmerso en todas esa tareas , no había tenido tiempo de hacer sus malditas clases ya que empezarían en dos semanas, lo único que lo alentaba es que en tan solo una semana vería a Jane de nuevo , la recogería en aquel viejo lugar europeo , seria suya solo un instante , solo para él, había cometido un terrible error, lo único que lo alejaba de sus pensamientos sobre Jane era¿Quién demonios seria el nuevo profesor de Dcao? Claro después de Lockhart cualquier vagabundo meado sería mejor.

* * *

-¿ya me puedes decir cuál es mi sorpresa?-esgrimo Jane mientras bajaba las escaleras terminando de abrochar sus botas.

-me temo que tu sorpresa se demoro…pero que te parece en cambio… una caminata cerca de mi estudio sobre dragones- dijo su hermano al visualizarla.

-¿ENSERIO?-dijo emocionada.

-Si-dijo terminando de un sorbo su te-pero antes desayuna algo, yo y mi querida esposa y últimamente tu mejor amiga ya nos espera-dijo poniéndose un viejo sobrero de paja.

El camino no era muy lejano casi el mismo tramo que había entre el patio empedrado de Hogwarts y el lago negro, la única diferencia es que ahí el clima era mil veces más frio, sin embargo para personas para Jane quien el clima era algo irrelevante todo parecía .

-ya sé que odias que te pregunte, pero lo hare de todas formas Jane…¿aun piensas en el estreñido?-

-te refieres que si aun creo que el estreñido , tiene a un corazón que lo amo con devoción y que sueño todas las noches a que estará a mi lado ¿a eso te refieres con pensar?..._(si) _…no …descuida mi paranoia ya acabo-_Esto ya era enfermizo, estar pensando en Severus Snape un hombre que por mas le era indiferente por culpa de las fantasías de su cabeza era mucho, si no comenzaba a dominarse , sin siquiera verlo , cuando lo volviera a Hogwarts todo se iría al carajo._

-No te molestes Jane…solo era una pregunta y ya…ve, ahí está mi hermosa esposa….-dijo saludando a lo lejos a una mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-menos mal- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor que tenia sobre la frente.

-Michael…estaba por revisar a las crías de un danés verde, señor Weasley por favor- dijo la mujer de cabello rubio que ahora depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de Mica-Hola Jane-

-hola Liria-dijo Jane mientras miraba curiosa hacia un sendero abajo donde salían fuertes estruendos y miraba a un pelirrojo muchacho que bajaba por el-el es?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-ah el señor Weasley es muy atento….trabaja con nosotros, hace una semana volvió de sus vacaciones en Egipto-contesto Mica.

-el debe ser Charlie Weasley, su hermano menor Ronald Weasley Y Fred y George Weasley ah y claro la pequeña Ginny , pero seguro fue Ron quien me conto acerca de él valla que el mundo es pequeño-dijo mientras volvía a su hermano quien ahora portaba una bata azul-

-pero bueno no podemos comparar a ninguno de los personas de aquí con, la gran experta - dijo emocionada la mujer de cabello rubio mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

-si, si , debes de saber que mi querida , esposa , me ha pedido que te traiga aquí , desde que se entero que eras la "consentida " de mi tío Kattleburn, casi pienso que creé que sabes más que yo de dragones- exclamo con ironía lo último su hermano.

-pero si se mas de dragones, que tu Mica- dijo divertida.

-bueno ya, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí? o ¿quieres ver a los dragones?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-que sensible eres, bueno ya vamos, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas, y con eso que mi sorpresa no llego a tiempo….no quiero amargarme-

-bueno vamos…aun tengo fe de que tu sorpresa llegue de un momento a otro-

-Señor Kattleburn el cola cuerno húngaro de nuevo volvió a romper las cadenas-dijo un pelirrojo agitado.

Jane que por supuesto amaba a los dragones no se perdería de ninguna forma aquello.

-Ahora voy…no no y no tu no iras ver el cola cuerno húngaro y menos ahora…Liria te llevara con los otros dragones…pero no cerca de ese dragón-dijo poco antes de que ella protestara algo corriendo con el pelirrojo.

-Valla que es todo un señor seguridad- rio un poco aunque algo desanimada.

* * *

Por la noche después de una enorme caminata y ver algunos dragones , algunos percances , Mica había hecho una fogata , donde se había reunido , todas las personas con las que trabajaba , unos cuidadores ,algunas guardias e investigadores y había instalado un pequeño campamento cerca de los dragones, ese día en especial el cola cuerno después de dos meses tranquilos había optado por arma todo un revuelo, Jane que se había preocupado por su hermano , agradeció aquella rabieta de esa criatura , ya que tuvo que ayudar en algún momento para controlar a aquella criatura , incluso se oían algunos gruñidos , Jane se había dado tiempo de aprender durante ese tiempo , la elaboración de alcohol campirano, tan conocido en esa época de frio aun mas fuerte que el whiskey de fuego , al verterse en la garganta incluso se sentía como si cauterizara a la misma ,eso y la fogata mantenía a todos con suficiente calor

-¿Señor Weasley?- dijo Jane ofreciendo su mano al joven que se limpiaba el rostro con un paño-

-ah Hola usted es la hermana de el señor Kattleburn…- dijo el chico tomando su mano.

-sí y también la afortunada maestra de sus hermanos-

-Claro…George , Fred Ron y Ginny me han contado de usted…es más hermosa de lo que me platican en sus cartas-contesto el chico arreglando su cabello y estirando un poco el brazo- pero claro mis hermanos son muy jóvenes-

_-yo diría, que es otra cosa , lo que atrae a sus ayudantes no son sus bestias , bueno si una en especifico-dijo mirándola con sonrisa procaz…y ahí estaba de nuevo recordando imaginado , alucinando ya ni sabia como definir esas imágenes que de repente aparecían en su mente._

-sabe que soy demasiado grande para usted - dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, con un poco de gracia, aquel niño tratando de impresionarla, era el colmo, no cabía duda que era un Weasley-

-si- dijo el chico alejando su brazo de ella.

-bien….mejor vuelvo haya..-dijo Jane apuntando a su hermano quien abrazaba a Liria.

-valla que tu nuevo investigador es peculiar- dijo tomando lugar a su lado –lo que si envidio es que trabajes con esas criaturas son perfectas, aerodinámicas, son sublimes-

-son las criaturas más hermosas del mundo Jane sin embargo poseen un temperamento infernal, pero sabes algo ya sea porque te gustan tanto esas criaturas, te debes de sentir identificada-dijo mientras se ponía de pie , ya que uno de sus ayudantes le había hecho una seña-esperen aquí y no hablen tan mal de mi mientras no estoy-dijo acercándose al tipo que antes le hacía señas.

-eres muy gracioso, enserio no sé cómo es que te interesaste en un hombre que ama la carne y dice tan malos chistes- dijo Jane mientras se cubría con su suéter dando un sorbo a su vaso.

-tu hermano es , tal vez no el hombre más brillante , pero es todo lo que necesito, no pienso en mas, es mi amigo , a veces mi enemigo cuando discutimos por algún dragón, mi compañero de trabajo , la persona que está ahí para mí - rio Liria.

Jane se quedo pensando aquello, ¿solo lo que necesita?.y cerro sus ojos casi sintió como si aquel hombre al cual no dejaba de alucinar estuviera junto de ella tomando su rostro con ternura besando su barbilla-_seré tu amigo siempre que busques alguien que te cuide por las noches cuando tengas miedo a tus pesadillas, seré tu novio siempre que busque un beso o una caricia y seré tu peor enemigo a la hora que te lleve a la cama para desencadenar una feroz pelea…-_

_-_será mejor que vuelva a la casa, tengo mucho frio y…-dijo Jane precipitadamente abriendo los ojos poniéndose de pie.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-ah si , es solo este alcohol no es lo mío…me ha caído mal….-esgrimo Jane tirando lo último de su vaso.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Liria con intensión de pararse

-no de ninguna forma- dijo ella.

Jane comenzó a andar hacia la casa dejando atrás al campamento,_ ¿Cómo carajos iba a verle la cara de nuevo?_ _Esa maldita voz , todo el , parecía recordarlo de forma tan concisa, que yo no distinguía que era real o falso_ después de un largo tramo, comenzó a visualizar la pequeña casa, no tenia duda que aquella carta la hubiera descontrolado.

* * *

Al entrar en la pequeña casa de campo, prendió la luz se quito el abrigo y prendió el fuego , subió las escaleras y se metió directamente en el baño se mojo el rostro y se des hizo de sus blusa el alcohol campirano era bastante fuerte y en realidad ya comenzaba a surgir efecto comenzaba a tener un intenso calor pero apenas tomo un paño y se limpio el rostro sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su boca -Shhhhh, no hables y no te muevas….-le ordenó en un susurro una voz tan cálida algo distorsionada debido a la ingesta de alcohol que había tenido momentos antes, Jane quien trato de girarse fue detenida por una mano en su muñeca no sabía de qué forma reaccionar, sin embargo no podía perder de vista que se encontraba sin su blusa expuesta virilmente para aquel tipo que no conseguía reconocer, lo que la inquietaba puesto que sabía que aquel individuo podía ver o al menos adivinar las formas de su cuerpo.

-¿me has olvidado?-escucho tras de ella, ya era mucho el anhelo de escuchar esa voz con aquel característico cinismo, las mejillas de ella se incendiaron en un ardor indescriptible.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo ella

-tu conciencia –dijo tajante.

- quisiera decirme ¿Qué demonios hace irrumpiendo en mi habitación a…la1 …a esta hora?–contesto mientras se giraba lentamente algo mareada , pero no la dejó terminar de hablar aquel individuo cuando poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios la callo , acorralándola contra la pared de frente, Ese movimiento fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de nada , su vista estaba muy borrosa, lo único que reconoció fueron aquellos cabellos largos, ese cuerpo delgado.

Al instante Jane sintió como su cuerpo pasó de estar completamente relajado a volverse tenso –pero…-Jane cerró los ojos y al abrirlos visualizo una silueta más grande que la de ella al instante aquello no era tan desconocido , visualizo la imagen de Severus Snape.

Aquella sombra levanto su mano derecha hasta llegar a la cabeza de Jane y lo atrajo hacia él , dejándolos escasos centímetros lejos de sus labios, dirigiéndole solo una mirada penetrante...no tenía idea era el…no sabía si era su imaginación o era real pero no quería pensar nada mas

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella sin poder ocultar en temblor de su voz y el ardor de su cara, sus piernas temblaban por la cercanía de Severus.

-tenía que verte -esgrimo él , mientras comenzaba a recorrer el borde de sus labios con sus dedo índice, su respiración sobre los labios de ella , generando que una honde de calor subirá desde sus piernas hasta su pecho , respirando el mismo aire que el intensificaba sus ganas de tocar sus labios con los de ella , pero sin ser capaz de concluir la acción hacían más tortuoso y deleitoso ese tiempo .

Pero lo que siguió después no fue un beso , si no una exigencia, una necesidad , como si hubiera sido una bocanada de aire después de contener la respiración, sintió como Severus clavo sus ávidas manos sobre su cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo aun en sus "fantasía" el nunca había sido tan brusco pero no le importaba, y mientras su lengua penetraba sus labios sin mesura la lengua de Jane retrocedió dejando pasar a la de él, Jane comenzó a morderle sin cuidado, arrancarle hasta el último suspiro que había contenido solo para ella sus labios eran distintos , pero quería detenerse.

De repente sintió que Severus se alejaba un instante contemplando la sonrisa que ahora Jane le dirigía, Jane acarició aquel torso hasta llegar al cuello y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su nuca besándole de nuevo con mayor intensidad este dejó de besar sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello aspirando su aroma y coloco sus piernas a su costado de él rodeando su cintura con las piernas comprimiéndolo contra de ella, hasta tirarse encima de la cama que antes consideraba muy grande antes Jane se frotaba contra el sintiendo como se intensificaba la excitación de él sentía como le que recorría su cuerpo su mano que antes la sostenía del muslo un poco más arriba para poder rozar sus pechos y con la derecha comenzó a quitar lo que quedaba de su ropa Jane soltó un gemido inhibido ante esto no pudo evitar un respingo ante la sensación de electricidad que recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello ,él la giro en un movimiento dejándola debajo de él sin dejar de besarla, mientras arrancaba los botones de su camisa, tomándola por las muñecas e hizo que lo rodeara nuevamente con las piernas con un jadeo entrecortado.

Sentía como Severus la había vuelto a besar con más intensidad tocando su cálida piel contra de ella…no podía ser mejor no le importaba, si eso era falso , no quería que acabara aun aquel recuerdo o fantasía.

Jane abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba inusualmente adolorida ya que un cuerpo se abrazaba al de ella , Jane se envolvió en aquellos brazos delgados un momento más, no había sido ningún sueño era real , Jane se mantenía con alivio entre esos brazos esa respiración en su hombro hasta que noto con horror algo inusual, aquella pequeña cicatriz en un antebrazo, que le había hecho a una persona y no era Severus Snape.

-no puede ser...-grito Jane cayendo de la cama.


	2. Sustitutos

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni tengo una fortuna, no soy británica y tampoco soy rubia todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**Clasificación: M /T**

**Géneros: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

**Notas:¿Cómo están gente? No olviden buscar en Facebook ,Blackapplesly para que chequen los adelantos e imágenes de las historias que he creado solo para ustedes…Saludos!**

**Capitulo Demasiado Breve**

**Es un fic con lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual explicito por lo que hago la aclaración, para público sensible.**

**Los dejo con este el segundo capítulo esperando sea de su agrado, como siempre agradeceré sus reviews, disfruten su lectura.**

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes**

**No Me olvides II**

**Capítulo II**

**Sustitutos.**

Y ahí estaba él, sentado sobre el viejo sofá de Tobias, en un pequeño y oscuro salón y el distintivo olor a polvo e humedad que emanaba de lo que llamaba su hogar, Severus abrió la única ventana del cuarto con un golpe de varita, con otro más , un whiskey se sirvió en un vaso levitando hasta donde él se encontraba, cruzo la pierna y abrió aquel libro el cual tanto ojeaba últimamente, con más intensidad desde que había dejado de ver a su tormento, el único recuerdo que tenía , pero lo hacía más en especial porque en su interior yacía , lo que más le gustaba mirar antes de irse a dormir, aquella vieja foto de su interior , donde destacaba un infantil y dulce rostro dándole la espalda mientras sacaba la lengua, el mostraba un rostro aunque joven ,no mas agraciado.

Un segundo whiskey paso por su garganta, ahora más que nunca, aquella bebida se había trasformado en el perfecto sustituto cuando estaba despierto, para amortiguar todo lo que le recordaba a ella, para cuando se termino de beber el quinto pensó con deleite que mañana a esa hora el estaría en camino a Hogwarts y para la hora que tuviera que hablar con Dumbledore y como cada año, el tendría una jaqueca lo que evitaría prestarle atención a todo le que tuviera que decir acerca del niñato Potter, el señor tenebroso o la nueva súper estrella Sirius Black que era desde hace poco la única preocupación y tema de platica de ese viejo chochco, dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo, froto sus ojos y miro hacia el techo, pero ahora solo en ese momento quería concentrarse en aquel pequeño tormento de sus pensamientos, infantil , audaz e inmadura .

Aún pensaba en ella , demasiado, demasiado a menudo, cada detalle… abrumado, agrediendo que aquel último trago comenzaba surgir efecto adormeciéndolo miro una vez mas a aquella fotografía y un recuerdo mas invadió su mente.

_-Me dirás, ¿Qué nunca se te ha ocurrió hacer algo aquí?-le susurro Jane mientras pasaba lentamente atrás de él indiferente en apariencia viendo como Rolanda salía de la sala de profesores dejándolos a solas, mientras el, no despegaba la vista del libro que le había regalado en Navidad._

_- algo ¿Cómo qué? … cometer Homicidio -respondió irónico , sin despegar su vista del libro_

_-no exactamente-esgrimo mientras le miro con cuidado._

_-si no es mucha molestia Kattleburn le gustaría cambiar de dirección su vista-dijo percibiendo que ahora Jane clavaba su mirada en el._

_-no veo porque tengo que hacerlo, me parece interesante esta vista incluso mas deleitosa-dijo ella sin cuidado._

_Aquellas declaraciones generaban que Severus se desencajara completamente de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, levanto la vista para ver mejor a Jane quien ahora le dirigía una cálida sonrisa, el en cambio miro a su alrededor notando que se encontraban solos._

_-alguien podría escuchar su notable interés en mi Kattleburn…su perfecto novio podría escucharla, aquel chico fortachón de ojos azules, agradable persona e imbécil -dijo con cierta burla volviendo a su libro._

_-que mal informado esta Snape, ese fortachón imbécil es mi ex novio , debería de saber ,que mi actual novio es mas de pálido, de cabello largo y grasiento, posee una nariz peculiar y una expresión de hombre estreñido, en cuanto a su carácter…bueno digamos que es mas amigable un dementor - explico sarcástica mientras se ponía atrás de él rodeándolo con los brazos._

_-debería de soltarme Kattleburn- dijo mirando hacia la puerta_

_-¿Podría, Habría, debería?-dijo dando poca importancia sin soltarlo._

_-Kattlebu..-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de Jane, Severus no pudo mantenerse más y contesto a su beso con intensidad, hacia ya dos semanas que el infeliz de Jensen había llegado al castillo impidiendo que él y Jane pudieran estar juntos y aunque en ese momento y ese lugar era el menos apropiados, el profesor de pociones había optado por atraerla hacia el y ponerla encima de sus piernas, pero se despego de ella para tomar aire._

_-Kattleburn no…-dijo sin que esta se parara de sus piernas._

_-Piensa mucho profesor Snape…y en realidad dice algo que no quiere…-dijo Jane clavando sus labios sobre su cuello._

_-si alguien entra por la puerta…- dijo tratando de separarla un poco._

_-ya veremos que excusamos…Profesor Snape…-dijo ella acariciándolo sobre la ropa._

_A él le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad el no abrirse los pantalones y arrancarle la falda que tenía ese día, pero Jane no se lo facilitaba con aquellas caricias._

_-Aquí no Kattleburn -dijo secamente poniéndose de pie, poco antes de cayera al suelo Jane él la tomo por la cintura._

_La cara sonroja de Jane , mirándole con cuidado tocando su pecho con algo de vergüenza, le hicieron derribar sus últimas fuerzas; Entonces Severus la empujo contra la mesa de los profesores, quedando arriba de ella robándole un beso posesivo que ella respondió con ansias ,tomo su blusa abriéndola botón a botón pero con rapidez, Jane dirigió su manos hacia su capa botándola en el suelo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con avidez, Jane rodeo las caderas de Severus contra la suya con sus piernas, pero antes de que el llegara a su escote , el sonido de una voz los hizo detenerse y separase de una forma tan abrupta que ambos cayeron al suelo._

_Jane se quejo por el golpe ya que le había caído encima._

_-Demonios Severus…-_

Entonces Severus No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en torno aquel recuerdo.

* * *

_-No puede ser…-_

En la última semana Jane no se había cansado de repetir aquello, y es que en realidad durante esos días se había dedicado a crear todo tipo de actividad que al final del día le dejaran incapaz de pensar en cualquier cosa , aun mas en la culpa que había tenido después de esa noche que la carcomía totalmente, aunque lo cierto al final de todo, al final de aquella noche y al inicio de aquel día donde había despertado en los brazos de ese bastardo, había encontrado la respuesta de todo y había encontrado el final de su martirio …no tenia que olvidar aquellos falsos recuerdos sobre Severus Snape solo tenía que hacer que alguien tomara su lugar , sustituirlo para que doliera menos, encontrar un placebo que hicieran que su recuerda se convirtiera en un burdo fantasma..

_-Te dije que podía, llevarte a la cama sin ningún truco- dijo con satisfacción Jensen mientras comenzaba a ponerse su camisa._

_- ….estaba ebria…¿Cómo pudiste?...!estas a un par de semanas de casarte!- grito indignada y roja de vergüenza Jane._

_-bueno…tu obtuviste lo que querías…cariño… y yo también…-dijo mientras abrochaba su pantalón._

Eso rezumbo en su cabeza en su pecho como un eco, abrumada y con asco , era verdad, patéticamente era verdad, dos meses, llorando, soñando , confundida entre la realidad y la fantasía, la inmortal y la intensidad de sus pensamientos por el profesor de pociones, cesaron un poco , ante aquel falso recuerdo de estar con él una noche mas, aunque en la realidad , aquella persona con la que había pasado la noche había sido el muy bastardo de Jensen, por un instante había logrado que dejara de doler un poco la realidad.

Fue tan sencilla aquella frase como el golpe que tumbo al hombre, en el suelo dos segundos después de pronunciar aquello.


End file.
